


KUROYUME 黑梦

by IceFieldSlipper



Category: Pearl Jam, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFieldSlipper/pseuds/IceFieldSlipper
Summary: 当台发情





	KUROYUME 黑梦

***

我不明白这有什么意义。

我在台上说着感谢观众，没有你们这一切都不可能的时候，我是认真的，在这样的场合这样的氛围之下，我理所当然地说出这样的话，并不觉得难为情或者客套什么的，但这不代表我能百分之百地理解我自己说的话。我是说，十年之后，或者二十年之后，那时我可能已经剪掉了这些从来都梳不通的卷发，可能已经跟Beth或者随便谁结了婚，看着这些gig的录像带，跟我的女儿说，你看看那个时候，可真疯啊。当然，我觉得我更可能彻底流落街头，睡在布鲁克林的什么垃圾桶边上，身上还穿这件破T恤，想着当初干过的疯逼事到底有什么意义…

哦Beth，我想起来了。

现实像是Dave的鼓槌一样在我的太阳穴上敲个不停，我甚至能感觉到血液和搅合在一起的大杂烩激素一股一股涌上来：我在台上，gig进行到一半，而我的发情期提前了。这从来都不是一个巧合，或者什么意外。Beth上个月说她不会再跟我一起巡演了，事实上，她再也不想跟着我们巡演了。而我该死地忘了这件事，或者说是刻意地不去想起这件事，因为没什么大不了的，身边的人总是要换来换去的，只要你记着吃抑制剂。

直到上台前我都觉得这真的不过是屁大点事，从来没有人会在演出前询问他的乐队成员今天有没有“倒霉”或者什么的，我们什么疯逼事没干过呢？我们曾在电影片场喝得像傻子一样，也曾嚼着不知道是谁给的什么药片迷迷糊糊上颁奖台，我们从五米高的架子上往各种信息素泥泞成一滩的人堆里跳，真的，区区一个热潮期真的不算什么。不是说现在我后悔了之前这么想了，我知道我的身体还没到真正的热潮，除了湿透的上衣和裤子，有些力不从心的长音以外，一切都还在我的控制之下。但我知道这样下去，面对着成千上万观众异常的荷尔蒙活动，我不敢想我能不能坚持到下台。

Stone从amp堆成的墙后面探出头来，瞪着疑惑的大眼睛，他在问我怎么了还好吗。我跟他说我好得很，除了全身湿透了以外没有什么不好的。Mike在他的踏板旁边大声嚷嚷，说那些水是用来喝的不是给你洗澡的。而Jeff则在舞台的另一边抱着他的琴跳来跳去，他身后的amp发出信号嗡鸣的声音，一个马仔给我打了继续下一首歌的手势。

就在这个时候，我的身体像是突然决定gig现场的声音对它来说太吵了一样，开始排斥一切：大滴的汗迅速从我的额角流下来，同时我的下半身开始涌出更多的粘液，让早就黏在身上的衣服变得更加难以忍受，胸前的T恤让我的奶头辛辣地疼痛，我敢肯定它们现在又红又肿，甚至隔着衬衫都能透出形状来，我的老二不安地在短裤里跳动着。这一连串的变化让我根本来不及反应，刚刚咽下去的水从舌根涌上来，又被我强行压了下去，随之而来的恶心和晕眩从脚跟直冲到天灵盖，我快步走向台前抓住了麦克风，希望没人看出我的膝盖在不停地发颤。

我烦躁地吼出声，像是受到信息素的牵引一样，台下狂乱的人群也跟着吼出了声音，保安们用了更大的力气把一排的观众们推回安全线内。我看到有几个保安回头打量我了，而我并没有心思去思考究竟是不是我的味道太大可能逼疯了观众还是他们单纯少见多怪。我不用闻也知道我的信息素味肯定飘得哪儿都是，但这是摇滚音乐节，是那种连beta都恨不能弄得一身骚味儿才好的地方，没人在乎你是不是发情了还是单纯兴奋得管不住自己的腺体了，越疯越好。太好了，Jeff又躺在地上了，我看见他那把破贝斯上生生崩出了木屑。

我的头发像是浸了水一样，不停地往眼睛里飞，我想一把抓住他们然后把它们从头皮上扯下来。这个想法在我的裤腿里抖了抖，滑落在了我的脚边。我太需要一个外界的刺激了，我知道我最需要的是什么，我需要的是被一个有着巨大老二的漂亮alpha狠狠捅个对穿，最好就在台上，就躺在扩音器上，台下那么多人拼命伸着手却碰不到我…但我没有，我只能狠狠地闭上眼睛，把汗水混合着眼泪挤出去。在想象中被捅穿的感受立刻就让我射了出来，我近乎跨坐在话筒架上，可我却感觉不到什么安慰的摩擦，只有少得可怜的一点点支撑。

我把头埋得很低，头发全都垂下来，我想起Beth有一次在我上台前在我屁股里塞了跳蛋的事情，就好像那条会震动的金属链子现在还挂在我的屁股外面，随着鼓点晃荡一样——我的老二根本没有因为射精而变得老实一点，事实上我知道除非我立刻马上被操，否则我根本没有后路可退。我得支着帐篷淌着水唱完后面两首歌，然后一边希望没人能看到我像个婊子一样离场，一边希望有哪个干净健康的alpha愿意帮我解决一下这个烂摊子。

我需要被操。

那是一种近似于焦虑的情绪，好像背上的某一个点突然开始发痒，无论我怎么扭曲手臂却都挠不到。于是我只好把注意力转移到别的地方去，尽量忽略我全身上下到处都在流水的事实。你知道当你的乐队成员对你已经足够熟悉到不论看到你在台上倒立，打滚，摔乐器，还是脱裤子都不会惊讶的时候，这样做就变得容易了起来。我很庆幸我们是一个摇滚乐队，是最脏最重的那种，而不是什么轻飘飘的乡村歌手，这让我可以随我高兴把身体扔向墙上。

没人知道我为什么要躲在音箱背后，做这些本可以在台前做的动作。我应该更激进一点，把音箱掀翻在地，或者把低音鼓一脚踹翻，摇滚乐队有这样做的权利。但我没有，因为我正在以一种不可告人的表情，像个青春期的小女孩一样，自己操自己，希望把注意力转移到更表面的痛苦上来。我的肩膀一定淤青了，但我还是能感觉到埋在我腹中深处那无法触及的瘙痒，甚至开始刺痛了起来，你知道吗，就像破胸兽幼崽发育成熟准备开始往外钻的时候一样。

我想吐。

会有人在发情的时候想吐吗？生物本能会允许这种不利于交配本能的事情发生吗？我感觉我的身体里有一个地方正在叫嚣着要离开我，那是一种在台上表演时过量分泌的肾上腺素，误导性地作用在多余的地方的作呕感。就好像人在排泄时偶尔会感觉到的那种，羞于启齿的性快感一样。我又开始打从心底里感谢我的天才乐队了，至少我从前从没有这么清楚地觉得过这些不清不楚的歌词和无意义的嘶吼有什么问题。

好极了，我唱完了。通常这个时候我都会跳到观众里去或者什么的，现在我可没有这个心情，我会被撕碎在人浪里的，尽管我有那么一点想要这种情况发生。说真的，我不想要这么多人，我从没想过。我说的这一部分是真的，就像是狂欢节一样，我宁可回到西雅图的小酒吧去，或者带着一行李包的CD跑到加拿大什么小镇子上的酒吧去，写写歌，唱给一些人听。而不是这样，一万多个人汇聚成无边无际的海浪，我却连一张脸都看不清。

我把放在场边的宝丽来丢给Stone，他有些诧异地看了我一眼，我没理他，几乎是连滚带爬地跑到了后台去。后台的帐子和拖车之间有许多马仔和其他的人在穿来穿去，有男孩，也有女孩。我差点撞上Chad，他正跟一个马仔发火。紧接着我看见了Chris跟Anthony，Kim在旁边摆出奇怪的姿势，大家全都大笑起来。这时候Chris也看见了我，“嘿，”他向我走过来，“唱的不错。”

我推开了Chris递给我的啤酒，用力地把头发往耳后别了别，但它们很快又掉下来了，我觉得烦躁。

“你还好吗？”Chris把手放在我肩上，一边笑一边说，“刚才的观众可够疯的。”

我想要回答他，事实上我以为我回答了。我动了嘴也发出了声音，我很纳闷为什么Chris听不到，我说我很好，我说这简直太他妈的棒了，不是吗？就像你跟我说的那样，真正的摇滚演唱会，一万个人一起发疯的那种，Andy想要的那种。

我记得的最后一件事是Chris不断地叫我的名字，我记得那一丝逐渐变味的担忧，我还记得他就拽着我的手和我的肩膀，生生把我拖进了他的拖车。然后我就跌进了黑色的梦中，像一次次落入人海一样，没有对错也没有安危，我就是这么做了，做了一场黑色的梦。

 

-tbc-

**Author's Note:**

> R18照例走下一章（如果有的话）


End file.
